The Funeral
by Introverted Aries
Summary: There is a death in the Team 1 family.


**Another one shot I was thinking of at point to this what so ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters I write about, but if I did, there would probably be more than just 5 seasons.**

It was a cold, wet and rainy Saturday afternoon. There was a large tent set up in the middle of the woods. Underneath the tent was Team 1 and Winnie.

"Today, we gather here to celebrate the short life of Mr. Todd." Greg said. Right next to him was a small wooden casket with a picture of a frog stamped onto it.

"Mr. Todd was no ordinary frog. He was a friend, a father, a team member." Greg said.

"Why!" Spike interrupted. "Why does the world have to be so rude!" He buried his face into his hands and continued to sob.

"On the 4th of April, Mr. Todd was found dead in his cage in the Braddock's household. There is reason to believe that a Mrs. Julianna Braddock murdered Mr. Todd out of rage because he could not stop croaking." Greg continued.

"He has a medical condition!" Spike sobbed.

"It wasn't me!" Jules snapped. "It was the dog!"

Ed shook his head. "Blame it on the dog. That's just cruel."

Jules groaned and leaned back in her chair.

"Mr. Todd left behind a wife and two children. But he also left behind his great legacy." Greg folded up the paper he was reading. "Anyone care to say a few words?"

Spike got up and walked towards the casket.

"Mrs. Todd would like to say something." he sniffed. The frog in his hand began to croak.

"She says that he was a great husband and a great father and that she doesn't know why someone would murder him."

"I didn't kill him!" Jules yelled.

"Yes, you did! Why? Why did you kill him, Jules?" Spike yelled. Jules and Spike started yelling back and forth which caused Greg and Ed to step in. Mrs. Todd had hopped out of Spike's hand and was already running away from the scene.

"I'm awake!" Sam yelled as he woke up from his nap. He saw Greg, Ed, Spike, and Jules yelling at each other.

"What's going on?" he asked Winnie.

Winnie looked up from her phone. "I don't know. Something about who murdered the frog." She looked back down and continued texting.

Sam got up and walked over to the group of yelling people.

"Guys, guys, calm down." he said.

Spike pushed him aside and continued to argue with Jules. Greg and Ed were arguing about something totally off topic so he didn't try to break that up.

Sam sighed. He knew he couldn't keep it in forever.

"God dammit! I killed the frog, it was me! Now will you please shut up?" he yelled.

The woods was silent again.

"You killed Mr. Todd ?" Spike whispered.

Sam turned to look at him. "Yes, Spike. I killed Mr. Todd ."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jules asked. Sam could tell she was getting angry.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"You could of said something this whole time, but instead you let your wife take the blame for something that you did!" Jules snapped.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Damn right, your sorry. You know what? I'm leaving, because unlike the rest of you, I have a job. And that job is to take care of my child. Not sit around at a dead frog's funeral." Jules pushed pass Sam and walked away.

"Speaking of which, where is Sadie?" Winnie asked.

"Nat's apartment." Sam replied.

"Why Sam? Why did you kill Mr. Todd?" Spike asked.

"It was at night. I went downstairs to get Sadie a bottle. Somehow the frog got out of it's cage and when I opened the fridge, I guess the frog jumped in. So technically, he killed himself." Sam said.

Spike teared up. "I can't take it anymore." He turned to Winnie. "Take me home."

Winnie put her phone away, grabbed Spike's arm and led him away.

Sam looked at Greg, and Greg shook his head and also walked away.

Sam turned to Ed. "Can you give me a ride home?"

"No." and Ed walked away.

Soon, Sam was by himself in the middle of the woods. He walked over to the frog's casket and pushed it with his foot into the hole in the ground. Then Sam got the small shovel next to it and started filling the hole with dirt. Next, he took down the tent. After he was finished, he carried the peices of the tent back to the ranger station before he took the long 5 mile walk back home.

By the time Sam reached his house, it was almost 9 p.m.

"I was starting to get worried." Jules said. She was sitting down in one of the chairs on the porch.

"Are you still angry?" Sam said as he sat down next to her.

"A little bit." Jules replied.

"Again, I'm sorry. I just didn't think Spike would make a big deal about it." Sam told her.

"Well,you know Spike. He has to make a big deal about everything." Jules said.

"Totally off topic, but do you think animal ghosts are real?" Sam questioned.

"Um, no. Why?" Jules asked.

"No, reason. Oh, and another thing that's totally off topic, but do you think we can get a new refrigerator?"

"Where you up watching the Ghost Hunter's marathon last night?" Jules asked.

"Maybe." Sam replied.

Jules chuckled," Come on, Sam. It's getting cold." She grabbed his arm and led him inside.

** RIP Mr. Todd. So Mr. Todd was Spike's frog. But Spike went on vacation so he told Sam to take care of him while he was away. Basically, Mr. Todd escaped from his cage and when Sam opened the fridge, he jumped in. I guess Mr. Todd froze to death.**


End file.
